


The Hogberry Bag

by PunsAndRoses



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Comfort, Gen, i've always wanted them to be friends so let me have this, post-Just Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndRoses/pseuds/PunsAndRoses
Summary: "Look Star, we’re uh, we’re friends right?”She hesitated for just a second before deciding that yes, this she could handle. “Yeah Tom. We’re friends.”or, he was never a great boyfriend, but Tom had always been a pretty ok listener.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let the wait for Season 3 begin. 
> 
> Set immediately after Just Friends. I've always wondered at the dynamic between Star and Tom when they were still dating, and it seems like they would make pretty cool friends if given the chance. So here's a little ficlet of what could have gone down after Star left the concert by herself.

She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment her smile faded, only that her cheeks hurt long after she left the concert stadium. Her face was also wet but she didn’t let herself dwell too much on that.

When she reached the house, she went straight for her room, taking off her Love Sentence concert tee and tossing it over to where the puppies were rough-housing, not minding one bit that their lasers began burning through the fabric.

She finally came back to herself when a familiar face was staring back at her from her mirror without her realizing she had even made a call.

“Star?”

“Uh. Hey Tom.”

Star still got that same feeling of mild annoyance any time she saw Tom, but she couldn’t call Ponyhead about something like this, if she did she wouldn’t hear the end of it. Meanwhile, Janna was over at her cousin’s house trying to summon Gorey Bernadette, and Star wasn’t up for that either.

In the mirror, Tom’s eyes were looking at everything and anything except her, he reached up and scratched at the nape of his neck. “Uh, what’s up?”

She groaned, collapsing on her bed and covering her face with the nearest pillow. This had been a horrible mistake. “Nothin’ Tom, nothin’. You can just hang up now, go on.”

She heard a sigh followed by the telltale sound of static from her mirror. Star couldn’t help but feel something hard and bitter slot into place somewhere in her chest. The silence in her room was suffocating and she wanted to scream, but it was late and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were probably sleeping.

Suddenly she heard the sound of dimension fabric ripping followed by the flap of wings. She sat up just in time to see a familiar carriage floating outside her window. Tom opened the door and hopped out. 

“Don’t wait up for me Brian!” he hollered, a familiar chubby hand stuck out of the carriage window and waved, just as it flew back into the Underworld, the dimension fabric closing behind it.

“Tom?”

The demon prince just sat down beside her and held up a bag. Hogberries. Star looked from it to him in confusion.

“Wha--?” Her voice went up three octaves

“Your favorite right?” Tom still wasn’t looking at her, but his voice was less nervous and that made Star feel a little better.

“Thanks.” She reached in, pulled out three hogberries and popped all of them into her mouth. The familiar tangy fruit in her mouth made her think of home, and that was all it took. Crumpling into herself, Star started to cry.

“Aw geez.”

She felt more than saw Tom’s hand awkwardly patting at her shoulder. She cried harder. 

They stayed that way for a while, her crying and him patting at her shoulder or the top of her head every other minute. Finally she felt the tears ebb to quiet sniffles, not really caring that her face was probably already red and her eyes had gone puffy, snot and tears dribbling down her face.

She buried her face into another pillow, just to wipe everything off. Beside her, Tom was still quiet.

After a while, her breathing finally returned to normal, and the tears stopped coming. Despite not having said anything, she felt infinitely better.

“You, uh, feeling better now?”

Star nodded, “thanks Tom, uh, this doesn’t--”

“I know, don’t worry. I’m uh, I’m over that.”

The relief was enough to make Star smile, at least here was one potentially awkward situation that seemed to have solved itself without any action on her part. “Great.” she extended the word to make it seem like it had three extra syllables.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

Star thought back to the concert and Marco and Jackie and felt that a sudden ache. One she didn’t want to dwell on for a single second.

“Oh you know, just home sick I guess.” The words sounded fake even to her, and it was all she could do to keep from wincing. Tom’s mouth quirked downward into a frown and his left eyebrow raised into a perfect arch.

“Right.”

She sighed, “I uh, don’t wanna talk about it.”

Beside her, Tom shrugged, “Fair enough. Look Star, we’re uh, we’re friends right?”

She hesitated for just a second before deciding that yes, this she could handle. “Yeah Tom. We’re friends.”

His sigh of relief was a tangible thing, a major up and down movement of his entire body. Star couldn’t help the chortle, Tom had always been a drama queen, even when they were kids. At least some things never changed.

“Look, you don’t have to tell me what’s up. I’m just glad that we’re cool.”

Star sighed, lying back down on her bed. “Me too Tom, me too.”

“Where’s Marco?”

She stiffened, and became hyper aware of that bitter weight still lodged in her chest. She wondered if it would ever go away. “He’s with Jackie! They’re t-o-tally a thing now!” At least her voice didn’t crack, she couldn’t help but be proud of herself. If the princess thing didn’t work out, perhaps she could join Mewni’s theater troupe. 

“Huh, well I can’t say I’m not surprised. I always thought he and you, y’know.”

She managed enough energy for a convincing scoff. “Puh-lease. Me and Marco we’re besties, amigos, two platonic peas in a platonic pod just cruisin’ through the universe goin’ on adventures y’know? No romance here.”

“I guess I need to pull that other curse I put on him then.”

“Wait, what?”

“Nothing!” Tom looked at her with an all too innocent face, Star smirked. 

“Leave Marco alone Tom, I thought you two had that whole,” she lifted her arms and did jazz hands in the air, “bromance thing going on?”

At that, Tom laughed drily and without humor, “You’re hilarious.”

“That’s me, Star the Hilarious.”

He chuckled again, softer this time. “We should uh, do this more often. I miss hanging with you.”

She felt another smile stretch the corners of her lips just so. Star remembered what it was like before she and Tom had broken up, he was cool, always game for a little mischief, even with his anger issues and antisocial tendencies. She missed it too.

“Same-sees!” She trilled lightly, “you’re a cool dude Tom, just a less cool boyfriend. No offence.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s not relive that.” He waved off her words like he would wave off a fly. “So are you gonna finish these hogberries or what?”

Star sat up, hair flying everywhere as she reached for the bag. “Yes! You know they don’t have these on Earth?”

“What? Now that’s just criminal.”

“I know!”

They spent the rest of the night in that manner, passing the hogberry bag back and forth and not really talking about much. At times they’d find a topic to discuss, old friendly arguments from their past that they decided to rehash, but in the end they'd get sidetracked and find themselves talking about something else. When the bag was empty and her stomach full, Star smiled at her ex-boyfriend, the ache in her chest was still there, but for now it was easier to pretend that it didn’t exist, and she could deal with that.

“Thanks.”

Tom met her gaze and grinned, nodding before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking back out towards her balcony, “Yeah whatever.”

As if on cue, the fabric to Earth’s dimension ripped in the evening sky and Tom’s carriage came charging through, this time pulled by a tinker of gremlins. He hopped in without looking back, and simply stuck his hand out to wave at her right before the carriage disappeared back into the Underworld.

When the dimensional portal closed up again, Star sighed and plopped back down on her bed, falling asleep just a few seconds before the front door opened, a grinning Marco Diaz walking in while waving goodbye as his girlfriend skated away. 

 

.End.


End file.
